It's Kind of Romantic, Don't you Think?
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: This is like a little side story from my other story," I Need Love, I Need You". You don't have to read my other story to know what's happening. All you need to know is that Rose is Nico's friend. Just a little fluff story I thought of, so yeah. Nico is, I guess, OOC, a bit but whatever, enjoy.


**A/U: So I just thought of making a short story about Nico and Rose. For those who havent read my fanfic "I need love, I need you" Rose is a 13 year old demigod and she finds out shes a daughter of poseidon and also happens to be percy's little sister. For those of you who have read it,just pretend that they never said anything about their feelings so yeah, enjoy. :)**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Nico was just sitting at the dock with his legs dangling on top of the water. He decided he wanted some peace and quiet. People knew to stay away from him when he was thinking hard with his eyes closed, hands in fists on his lap and jaw clenched. Well, maybe not everyone...

Rose Jackson, the most beautiful girl at camp, at least that's what every boy that looked at her once and fell for her said. Of course she hated how guys would worship her like she was some sort of goddess. Rose tried her best to explain to them, in the nicest way possible, that she was not interested.

Well, there was one guy she really was interested in. Her friend, Nico, who gave her a chance to let her show him who she was without being distracted by her looks. She had given him plenty of hints, but Nico didn't show any signs that he was interested. If only he wasn't so dense then he would tell her if he liked her or not instead of having to keep her in this suspenseful, unknowing mood and getting her hopes up. She spotted him by the docks and walked over to him.

Nico heard footsteps and felt annoyed. He came here to be alone, who in the right mind would disturb a son of Hades? Nico kept his eyes closed as the person sat beside him. He wondered if it was Annabeth coming to talk to him about looking for Percy, but even she was smart enough to give him some space.

"Hi Nico," said a girl's voice. Nico opened his his eyes and found Rose staring at him with those big sea green eyes. "You know it's easier to see the sunset with your eyes open," she said with a smile. Nico unclenched his hands,"I just came here to think, that's all."

Rose was disappointed, but made sure to not show it,"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just be going," Rose started to get up, but Nico grabbed her wrist,"I didn't say you had to leave." he smiled at her. Rose felt butterflies in her stomach as she sat back down.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted some company, that's all. We're friends, we help each other." Rose felt herself blush and she wasn't sure if Nico noticed. She scooted closer to him, but not so that it would make him uncomfortable. They sat there for a few minutes in peaceful silence watching the sun touch the horizon.

"You know, it's kind of romantic, don't you think? I mean for people that are dating, you know." Said Rose.

"I guess. I know a lot of guys would kill to be me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you mostly hang out with me and you don't know how annoying they can be when they start asking me questions about you."

"I'm not sure I want to know what kind of questions they ask."

"Good because some are really perverted. Don't worry I don't answer any," Nico smiled at her. Rose had to resist the urge to tell him right then and there.

The sun had already set and the only lights came from the cabins. Rose shivered at the coolness of the night. Nico noticed,"Are you cold? Here," he took off his aviator's jacket and handed it to her.

"It's alright, I'm not that cold," Rose said even though she really wanted to take it. ,"I don't want you to get cold."

Nico thought for a moment and finally he said," How about we both share my jacket then?" Rose noticed the trace of blush across his face. "Um,okay."

They scooted together to each other until their shoulders were touching. Nico put his arm inside one of the sleeve and helped Rose put the other on. "There's not enough room to zip it up," Nico observed. He started to put his free arm around her waist when he suddenly jerked it away. "Um, do you mind if..." Nico gestured at his arm. His face turned as red as a tomato. Rose was sure she was also blushing. "I guess," with that, Nico slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. Rose's heart raced and her stomach hurt. She zipped up the jacket and they were incased in each other's warmth.

Rose put her head on his shoulder, hoping that she wasn't pushing it. She felt him tense up. Rose pulled her head up quickly, "Sorry, I was just feeling a little tired," she said hiding her hurt. "No, it's okay, really. You know, if you want to put your head on my shoulder, you can."Nico looked away Rose smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rose felt like she was dreaming. She could've stayed like that forever but, unfortunately, Nico ruined the moment." Maybe you should go to your cabin and get some rest," Rose couldn't think of an excuse to stay like this a little longer so they got up, Nico slipped out of the jacket and zipped it up for Rose. "You can wear it. I'm not that cold." Nico said. "Thanks,"

There was a full moon and many bright stars that covered the black night sky. They walked to the Poseidon cabin. Rose and Nico stopped at the door of cabin three. Rose turned to Nico and gave him back his jacket." Thanks again for, you know, letting me borrow your jacket."

Nico shrugged,"No problem."

"Well, see ya tomorrow,'' Rose turned back to the door.

"Okay then, bye." She heard Nico say behind her as he walked down the porch steps.

"Wait!" Rose called back at him. Nico stopped and looked at her. Rose walked towards him. She stopped only a few inches from his face. "Rose, what are you-" Nico started but Rose cut him off by giving him a light kiss on the lips.

It didnt last more than three seconds. Rose pulled away, looked at him one last time and said,"Good night Nico." She went into her cabin leaving behind a very surprised, very red faced, son of Hades with his mouth still hanging open.

* * *

**A/U: That just popped into my head so hope you liked it. Appreciate reviews.**

**~Melissa L.**


End file.
